


Our Own Resolutions

by Telesilla



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character of Color, Gen, Team Replicator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-01
Updated: 2008-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team and Elizabeth have their own resolutions for the New Year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Own Resolutions

"It's New Year's Day at home," Elizabeth said, waving the small palm-like frond in front of her face. It didn't do all that much to cool her down but it stirred the air and that had to count for something.

"It is?" John asked. He took a bite of the purple fruit that had become a major part of their diet here on M39-4X7 and leaned back against a tree. Although he claimed not to be bothered by the sultry jungle heat, Elizabeth had noticed that, during the day, he slowed down quite a bit.

"That's a winter thing where you're from?" Ronon asked. When Elizabeth ignored the irony of the question and nodded, he shook his head. "This is New Year weather for me; I never really looked forward to it."

"Can't blame you," Rodney said, not looking up from the tablet in his lap. "This weather sucks."

"Yeah well, you'd be complaining if it was cold and snowy." John threw the pit of his fruit at Rodney, catching him right on the forehead.

"It's in my nature to complain."

There was a pause during which Rodney sighed and ducked his head even lower.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Do you have any New Year's resolutions, Elizabeth?" Teyla asked and Elizabeth was yet again grateful for her tact.

On the other hand, the question was incredibly problematical and Elizabeth realized that they were all looking at her.

"I would like to find a way to bring some kind of peace," she said. It felt grandiose and, under the circumstances, more than a little impossible, but she meant every word.

"Destroy the Wraith," Ronon said. Elizabeth wasn't surprised until he continued. "And the Replicators, at least the ones who want to kill us."

"I'm good with that one," John said. "Also, I'd like to get my hands on a proper spaceship, one we can use to fight back."

"I would like to find a permanent home for us," Teyla said.

Silence fell over the clearing and finally, Rodney looked up from his tablet. "I never made resolutions; they always seemed designed to set you up for failure." Again, he seemed to realize what he'd said and he frowned. "I want to be myself and have my own life. I want to remember things and not have to tell myself that those memories are his and not mine." He raised his chin.

"I want that for all of us."

"I think," Elizabeth said, looking at each one of her strange...siblings--partners? family?--in turn, "we've got a pretty good list of resolutions, between the five of us." _Even down to destroying the Wraith,_ she thought and it was almost liberating to realize that was something her other self might never have accepted.

"And I have to say," she added, "that I think I like Rodney's the best."

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small something that came to me tonight. Many thanks to Nancy for the once over. Happy New Year (2008), everyone!


End file.
